


A Week

by Indieblue



Series: Let The Stars Fall As They May [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Graphic Description, Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M, Relationship(s), Salazar misses his boyfriend lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indieblue/pseuds/Indieblue
Summary: Part nine of a collection of Founders drabbles, shorts, oneshots and random scenarios. Mainly Salazar/Helga and Rowena/Godric, because I ship them something intense. Some of them shall be happy and full of light, but some of them will be fraught with sadness and sorrow. Non-canon (not that there's a lot of that as it pertains to the Founders).





	A Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part in the series that I've written so far, if anyone has any ideas about other little one shots etc then feel free to let me know :)
> 
> I really hope you like this little fun series, and please let me know what you think!
> 
> My tumblr: indiebluecrown.tumblr.com

_Godric Gryffindor,_

_I set your Tower on fire you cur. How dare you have the audacity to simply leave me a note and disappear into the night._

_Helga questioned me for over an hour, convinced that you told me where you've traipsed off to, as if sharing a bedchamber somehow gives me insight into your empty and thoughtless skull._

_Rowena seemed fairly nonplussed by the whole issue. She flew out of the room, muttering something about checking her star charts. As if that will reveal your location._

_I swear to the Gods, if you don't come back unharmed, I will bring you back from the dead only to sever your head clean from your body and so that I may  rip out your innards._

_You can't just run off, sword in hand whenever you feel like it._

_As I am penning this letter, your stupid fucking cat is rubbing against my leg and pleading for ruddy attention. I may feed it to my snake. You can't even whinge or moan about it, because you aren't here to stop me._

_You. Aren't. Here._

_You insensitive twat. I loathe you, and your stupid face and I hope you never return. I hope a blizzard buries you somewhere no one can find you, only for an animal to one day dig up your bones and gnaw on them for the sake of it._

_You tosser. It's cold at night, and you took my favourite furs. Who gave you PERMISSION to do so? I detest you, I detest your stupid curly hair, and your stupid muddy brown eyes._

_I had to pause my writing for a moment, as Rowena had burst into my chambers, face flush from too much ale, and singing some nonsensical folk song. I couldn't understand a damn word as her Scottish brogue is thick and incomprehensible—as you know—whenever she's brimming with alcohol._

_I've had a moment to process things, and I think as long as you come home safely...I will not murder you upon your arrival. Or feed you to my snake. Or banish you to the Black Lake; although that is something you may enjoy considering with how much the merpeople adore you._

_Don't die,_

_Salazar._

* * *

_Salazar,_

_I told you I was going to England for a week. The furs were washed and I left them folded in the cupboard with the wonky handle._

_Helga makes a mean sober-up potion, as you well know from having to acquire multiple doses for me in the past. I'm sure that will aid in the situation for Rowena._

_You're a wanker, Salazar Slytherin, but I love you regardless._

_See you soon my love,_

_Godric._

_P.S. You didn’t actually set my Tower on fire...did you?_

* * *

_Godric,_

_Of course I didn’t set your Tower on fire...what kind of person does that. Solving the issues of the furs does nothing, as I am still very cold. If you breathe a word about it being because I’m down in the Dungeons then I will scalp you._

_Hurry up and come home. I think I’m beginning to like your stupid cat, and that I cannot stand for._

_Yours,_

_Salazar._

* * *

_Salazar,_

_Some complications arose, so I shall be arriving home a day late. Something I’m sure you shall berate me over until you go red in the face. I can’t say I mind as you are quite attractive when you are all riled up._

_I should mention that I am bringing a gift with me, so you have some forewarning, as I know you don’t like surprises. It’s only a couple days now, and we shall be back together again my love._

_Yours forever,_

_Godric._

* * *

   Godric Gryffindor arrives home to find Salazar Slytherin curled up in bed, all the furs they own piled on top of him, a dagger in one hand, and the other is protectively curled around Godric’s cat. It is an odd sight, but a welcome one.

   Carefully, the man with brown hair that gleams gold in sunlight strides across the room, stripping off his outer layers as he goes.

   Salazar had heard him come in, he must have. The wizard sits up, a glare affixed to his features, and his emerald green eyes glow in the darkness. There is a glint of silver as Salazar places the dagger on his bedside table.

   Godric stops at the foot of the bed, and cocks his head to the side, “did you miss me?”

   Salazar’s eyes narrow, and he glances down as the cat stretches and then pads across the bed before jumping off and disappearing.

   “It was just a week,” Godric offers when it is clear that Salazar is not going to say anything.

   “Just a week you say,” Salazar grumbles, falling back on the bed and burrowing into it. A light chuckle escapes Godric’s lips as he crawls onto the bed, and carefully stretches himself out alongside his partner.

   “I’m back,” Godric whispers, a hand moving to cup Salazar’s face, and the dark haired man closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

   “Yes, and I’m tired. I’ll yell at you in the morning,” Salazar murmurs, but his eyes crack open just a little.

   “I look forward to it,” Godric smirks, gently brushing his lips over his lover’s before he climbs under the furs with him. Soon, both men are asleep, their limbs entangling, and a cocoon of warmth envelops them.

  


End file.
